


Dare

by SilverBlaze85



Series: Street Rat Recollections [32]
Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder, Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverBlaze85/pseuds/SilverBlaze85





	Dare

Timeline: History  
Challenge: Dare (number 2)

* * *

On their way back to the Command Center, the Dino Rangers were rather quiet. B-Squad didn’t think much of it, but as they were entering the heart of SPD, Conner called out. 

“Hey, Jack? Can I talk to you for a second?” 

Cruger nodded, and the rest of B-Squad and the other two Dino Rangers entered the doorway, the metal swishing shut behind them. Jack couldn’t help but notice that Conner’s eyes watched the Yellow Ranger (Kira, was it?) until the thick metal prevented it. With a sigh, the past Red Ranger looked at Jack. 

“Man, you gotta tell your Z how you feel!” Shocked at this boldness, Jack narrowed his eyes at Conner. 

“What do you mean?” he growled. Conner shook his head. 

“You don’t get it, do you man? I know what you’re doing. You’re telling yourself that you don’t want to push it any further until after you’ve defeated Grumm. You’ll tell her then. But I’ll tell you from experience. After Grumm is defeated, and your morpher is no longer needed, you’ll balk, and tell yourself that she deserves a chance at happiness. You’ll tell her soon, you’ll promise yourself. And the next thing you know, she’s half-way across the country, and batting her eyes at your ex-White Ranger, and you’ve lost your chance!” Conner stopped, realizing that he was shouting, and ran a hand over his face. “Sorry,” he offered. 

“That’s alright.” With a look at the metal doors separating themselves from their teams, Jack turned back to Conner. “Why didn’t you tell her when you had the chance?” 

“Why haven’t you?” the other man countered back. With that, he turned and entered the Command Center, leaving Jack to trail him and think on the words.

* * *

Later that night, as Z was brushing out her hair in Jack’s room, he glanced at her, then at his SPD jacket hanging on the door. Conner’s words were still ringing in his mind, and he nodded firmly. Grabbing the box out of his coat, he approached Z, his heart pounding furiously in his chest. A million things were running through his mind, and he took a deep breath to steady himself. 

Z looked up, concerned. A shaky smile from Jack did nothing to soothe her, and at her questioning glance, he took another breath, then sat on the floor next to her. 

“Elizabeth, we need to talk.” Feeling like her world was teetering on the brink of collapse, she set down her brush, and pulled her knees up against her chest, arms wrapped around them. He grabbed one of her hands, stroking the fingers and watching them as he spoke. 

“I got to thinking earlier, and there’s something I’ve been wanting to do for awhile, but couldn’t bring myself to do it. But now’s the right time, and I hope you’ll understand. Really, I do.” 

“Jack…” she trailed off, her voice containing a note of warning. He was her only constant…she couldn’t stand it if he left her. Panic started to flood her system when he closed his chocolate eyes and swallowed hard. 

“Z, I don’t have a choice.” Tears blurring her vision, she started abruptly when something cold was slid on her finger. Almost through a tunnel, she heard him say “Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife when all this is over? Z, what’s wrong?” he asked, pulling her closer. 

She realized she was shaking, and wiped her face from the tears spilling down her cheeks. With a quick hearty punch to his shoulder, she buried her face in his chest, nodding. 

“God, don’t you ever scare me like that again!” she mumbled through the fabric. Chuckling, he leaned back against the bed, petting her hair. 

“I’m sorry. I should have thought that through better,” he said ruefully. She pulled back, wiping at tears again before eyeing the yellow diamond on her left hand. 

“Jack, are you sure?” she asked, voice small. At his smile and nod, she nuzzled into his side, smiling. “Then I’d love to.” Abruptly, she sat up, and tugged out her necklace. Frowning, Jack helped her remove the clasp on it. 

“What are you doing?” he questioned, watching her remove her engagement ring from her hand. 

“I don’t want it to get damaged when we fight. Is it okay to keep on my necklace until Grumm is confined?” she asked. 

“Sure. Then it’s close to your heart,” he replied, winking. 

Closing the clasp on the necklace and tucking it under her shirt, she leaned in to kiss him. Pulling back just a bit, she whispered against his lips “Thank you, for believing in us.”


End file.
